


Thankful

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Days of Gift Giving 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Some Humor, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Kuroo loves the holidays. Tsukishima does not. Tsukishima loves Kuroo so he loves the holidays too.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Days of Gift Giving 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040157
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenyLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenyLove/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Greeny! Keep being awesome! Thanks for being you! ^-^

Kei’s patience is running thin. Today is the third day that Kuroo’s holiday music has woken him up. He really hates holiday music, but his boyfriend loves it therefore Kei also loves it.

After a few more minutes of laying in bed the smell of gingerbread assaults his senses, and he knows it's time to get up and get ready for the day. Sitting up, Kei stretches, and yawns then goes to gather his things for a shower. While in the shower Kei can’t help but think about how much he hates the smell of gingerbread. Kuroo loves it though which means Kei does too.

Dressed and ready for a cup of coffee, Kei makes his way to the kitchen where he finds Kuroo building a gingerbread house. His glasses are perched on the end of his nose and he has his tongue between his teeth as he carefully pipes icing onto the seams of the cookie home.

“You look like an old man,” Kei comments as he leans against the counter and takes a sip of his coffee.

“I am an old man,” Kuroo tells him as he continues decorating.

“You’re not that old. I like to think I keep you young.”

Kuroo finally pauses to look at Kei. “As much as I’d love to renew my youth with you right now it’ll have to wait. I’m in the mood, the holiday mood.”

“I wasn’t offering, but thanks for the heads up. I have a half day at the museum today and then I’ll be home. Don’t let your holiday mood run rampant.” Kei toasts a bagel as he talks and then grabs his bag for work.

“No promises.”

With a quick departing kiss, Kei is on his way to work. He loves his job at the museum. If he is being honest it doesn’t even feel like work. That’s how much he loves it.

During his entire commute to the museum, Kei hears various Christmas songs, and it makes him frown. Kuroo would love them, but Kei doesn’t. Not on his own anyways.

Arriving at work, Kei relishes the hushed atmosphere and starts on his tasks for the day. There is a new display that needs his attention, and he has a tour toward the end of his shift, so it’ll end on a good note.

Maybe it’s the quiet as he works or the way he has noticed all the holiday things today, but it seems to be the only thing Kei can think about. That and Kuroo, of course. At some point he pictures Kuroo being tangled up in a strand of lights as he attempts to string them around their small tree. Kuroo says the tree is average size and that it's only small to Kei because he’s a giant. Either way the image makes him crack a small smile.

As expected, Kei’s tour goes smoothly. He loves giving facts to groups of curious minds. It makes him feel superior, but that aside he enjoys educating people about something he feels passion for. Not that he’d ever admit that aloud.

On the journey home, Kei gets off at a stop before his usual one because he remembers they’re out of hot cocoa which Kuroo loves, especially when he is in his holiday headspace.

*****

“Welcome home, Tsukki,” Kuroo calls out from the living room when he closes the front door. When Kei doesn’t answer, Kuroo comes to find him in the kitchen. “What are you wearing?”

Kei refuses to look Kuroo in the eye as he holds out the hot chocolate mix and a sweater to Kuroo. His own sweater, which he is wearing already, says ‘I’ve Been Naughty’ with candy canes and presents scattered on it. Kuroo’s sweater says ‘Don We Now Our GAY Apparel’ in rainbow lettering with Christmas trees and ornaments on it.

Kei would buy twenty more of the monstrosities if it meant he could see Kuroo’s eyes light up the way they are now as a big smile spreads across his face. Before Kei can even blink, Kuroo has the sweater on and is whipping up two mugs of hot cocoa.

“So,” Kei starts as he takes the offered drink, “do you like it?”

“I love it,” Kuroo tells him, leaning against the sink next to him and beaming. “Does this mean I can get you to put the star on top of the tree without a fight this year?”

“If I don’t fight you on that then what do we have to make up for later?” Kei counters.

“Ah, that’s a fair point,” Kuroo agrees, hiding his amused smile behind a sip of cocoa. “I thought you hated the holidays.”

“I do,” Kei reassures him, “but you love the holidays and I love you therefore I love the holidays too.”

Later, Kei will be thankful they were standing at the sink because both of their very full mugs of hot chocolate are practically tossed in it when Kuroo pulls him down for a kiss. Until that time thought, Kei will just be extra thankful for his boyfriend.


End file.
